This invention relates to a method of monitoring the fluid balance of the body and to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
At many illnesses and their treatment it is of vital importance to be able to determine changes in the patient's fluid balance. For making this determination, conventionally the patient has been weighed repeatedly, and in combination therewith the liquid and foodstuff intake and the amounts of urine and of evacuation of the bowls were accurately recorded. This method is very complicated and uncomfortable both for the patient and the medical staff. The method, moreover, yields unsafe results, due to many sources of error, of which the human factor is not the least one.